Which one Sky?
by xxxskyxxx
Summary: ... Sky's got to choose where she's going in life... SkyStingray... SkyDylan RachelStingray... DylanElle... Don't like the pairings... don't read...
1. Chapter 1

((Heylo people. Ooooh, never done a fanfic on neighbours before so I don't know how this will turn out. Don't flame me because it's slightly Sky/Stingray. That's who I am so deal with it or leave now.))

Harold Bishop awoke on a wednesday morning, got dressed and walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee before he went off to the general store that day. He looked around. Sky didn't seem to be up yet, or she'd aready gone somewere.

Izzy Hoyland was at the scarlet bar already serving early customers. She didn't exactly want to be were she was now. She wasn't very well liked as Elle was still against her,for what reason Izzy didn't know, Susan and Karl weren't exactly members of the we all love Izzy Hoyland club. But she had a job that paid and kept her out of debt so she coped and lived with what she had.

Rachel Kinski was hovering outside the house were she, Katya and Zeke now lived with Susan, waiting for Stingray to come out of his house. There was no school that day so there was nothing to do anyway. Zeke was round the Timmins house with Bree but he refused to see if Stingray was there and told Rachel to go and call for him herself which Rachel didn't feel like doing. Also, she was completely shattered from what Stingray had told her the night before so she was determined not to seem so clingy and calling on him.

Sky Mangel was already at the General store, she wasn't working there, she needed to think and clear her head. She had been thinking about her life. Would she go back to Art school? Or stay at the plastic shop selling plastic. Then there was Dylan. She didn't know wether it was him she loved or someone else. That someone else remained anonomous in her mind and she couldn't think who that person would be. Sky was happy with her life really, apart from the things she had to think about, she had her Grandad looking out for her. She had her father, Joe, her aunt and uncle and cousin,also, she had amazing friends who were always there for her.

Boyd Hoyland was thinking too. He'd broken up with Janae the night before after a row about Sky. She thought that he was cheating on her for Sky and then the argument went from there. The truth was, Sky was in quite a depressed state, she would never tell anyone what the matter was, but Boyd was there anyway to help her. Sky had often protested against his help as he was still going out with Janae but he wasn't leaving Sky in case she did something she'd regret. He also knew that Stingray was there for her too. Dylan was hardly ever there anymore, maybe that was the reason she was depressed? He'd started a whole new job with Elle Robinson that took up all his time but it was a job he loved.

Scott Timmins, otherwise known as Stingray was in his room avoiding a certain girl. Rachel Kinski. He knew that Zeke was in the house with Bree, but was Rachel there? was she waiting outside his room waiting for him to come out? Or was she getting on with her life like Susan had often told him to do? Stingray didn't want to find out. staying in his room proved very hard as he never liked just sitting around doing nothing. The reason for avoiding Rachel was because he felt guilty. He was well aware of the age gap and it finally got to him and had told Rachel that it was the end and that she'd find someone new.Rachel had started yelling and protested against this but Stingray had just walked away feeling even more guilty but he knew that what he said was true. She'd find someone else at school.

((This was a very very short chapter and I know it's not as great as the others but i hope it will get better. Oh yeah and I have nothing against Rachel Kinski, I just don't like the Rachel/stingrayness. Just thought you ought to know R+R)) 


	2. Sticking up for your friends

Joe mangel walked into the General store looking for Sky as he'd seen her go out of the house looking upset. 

"Hey" He sat next to Sky, pushing her hair out of her face. Sky looked up at him as if he was a stranger.

"you gonna tell me what's the matter?" Joe asked calmly,he hated seeing Sky like this and wanted to do anything he could to help her. Sky sniffed and shook her head.

Joe sighed and put his arms around Sky.

"I don't love Dylan anymore" Sky suddenly blurted out. Joe looked taken back and was about to reassures her when Harold walked into the store. Sky quickly made an effort not to look unhappy as Harold walked past. He gave a relieved look as he walked on. Rachel followed soon after as she'd gotten tired of waiting for Stingray to emerge from the house so she went to the general store to clear her mind.

Izzy was still at the Scarlet bar but was just leaving. She decided that she was going to change and prove to everyone that she was not a nasty lying cheating woman like everyone makes out. She ws going to offer help were she could and might even go to the salvation army and help. Izzy was fed up with her life at the moment, it was time she got friends and got her reputation back.

Sky smiled and waved to Rachel. Joe kissesd Sky on the forehead and left. Rachel sat in Joe's seat.

"Hey, what you up to?" She asked, Sky laughed and shook her head.

"Don't ask" She replied. Rachel nodded understandingly,

"Same."

Boyd entered and went to the big fridge thing and got a drink.

"Hi" He said to Sky and Rachel, waiting for someone to come and let him pay for the drink Sky and Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

(Have you noticed that it's quite rare that people actually pay for bottled drinks from the fridge?)

"Why aren't you after Stingray?" Boyd suddenly noticed Rachel.

Rachel sighed Boyd paid for his drink and sat with them.

"He's blocking you isn't he?"he asked in a knowing way.

"Can we talk about something different?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Rachel, you have to talk about it sometime." Sky said kindly Rachel shook her head violently.

"Look, I have a problem, I'll tell you my problem if you let me help you." Sky pleaded, Boyd jumped up.

"I'm gone cos you are going to start talking girly stuff" He waved goodbye and left the store. Sky laughed and looked back to Rachel.

"I know I can't make him like me but I just want him to not avoid me.I really want us to be friends. " Rachel explained

"Well what makes you think that he doesn't like you?" Sky asked

"Well he never talks to me, he never comes outdoors anymore" Rachel replied

"prehaps the reason is that he's scared and wouldn't know what to say to you and he has that film stuff to do so that solves problem two." Sky said.

Rachel didn't look convinced but she eventually began to believe Sky.

"Thanks Sky" Rachel smiled " So what's your problem?" She added.

"Oh, It's not much" Sky said quickly

"Come on SKy you promised" Rachel complained.

"Ok ok, It's just that, well, I don't think I'm in love with Dylan anymore, I'm so confused"Sky explained

"It's ok. You'll find out what you want one day" Rachel said reassuringly, secretly thinking that if Sky ever went out with Stingray then She'd hunt Sky down.

Sky smiled back at Rachel gratefully and left the store, leaving Rachel thinking..

Stingray was rushing down the street on his skateboard as he went straight into Karl

"Hey watch it" Karl snapped, getting back up.

"Woah sorry doc, didn't see you there" The teenager replied, getting up quickly and grabbing his skateboard.

"Well take more care when you're out and about" Karl snapped again. Sky had been walking past and had heard the crash so went to see what was going on, therefore she had heard the whole thing

"Calm down Karl, he said he was sorry" Sky walked in front of him.

"Sky this has nothing to do with you" Karl sighed and began to walk away

" Just Because you can't sing and you're just kidding yourself that you think everyone loves you, you haven't sold a single CD in three months" Sky shouted after him, Susan came rushing out and stormed over to Sky.

Karl ignored her but went into Susan's house which was where he now lived since they had got back together. Stingray had just stood behind Sky, slightly scared.

"How dare you" Susan shouted, when she was close enough to Sky. SKy just turned her back adn walked the opposite way. Everyone who was inside their houses, had come outside to see what was happening and Susan knew better than to draw more attention to herself than already.

Stingray spun around and skated after Sky.

"Woah Sky what was that for?" Stingray asked, looking amazed

"No reason" Sky shrugged, turning into her driveway. Stingray gave up and went to his own house next door to Sky.

((Tada! Sorry I had writers block! and Fanfiction got blocked on my computer so I was unable to update any sooner. And most of my stories were deleted somehow and Now I've lost my writing buddy grrrrrrrrrrrr Anyways I need help and ideas on where to go on this story from here. Which pairings would you like to see in the next chapter? If no pairings, anything leading upto a pairing... anyways please tell me your thoughts.))


	3. Dylan's back

Stingray walked into his house and saw Janae crying on the sofa. Today, he felt like walking straight past her but he had nothing better to do so he jumped onto the sofa next to her. 

"What's the matter?" He asked, Janae looked at him and shook her head

"Stupid Sky stealing my stupid boyfriend cos I'm so stupid." Janae snapped.

Stingray felt a wave of protection over Sky and he replied

"Hey Sky's my best friend and she's not that bad, she's been going through a really tough time lately" Janae sniffed and hugged Stingray

"You're right I'm sorry" Stingray smiled and got back up, Dylan jumped out at him, sending them both to the floor

"Dyl You're meant to be at that holiday place with Elle" Stingray said, surprised. Dylan got up and grinned

"Got boring and I haven't seen Sky lately so I thought she'd need me" Dylan shrugged, Stingray rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she needs you and the last five weeks of her life back from when you left her" he thought.

Janae got up and walked to her room, confused by her brothers.

Elle Robinson had just returned home and slammed the door behind her.

"Elle, Don't do that, you could break something" Came a familliar voice

Elle dropped her bags and froze. The house was completely different. It smelt of new paint. The living room was now a light blue colour, the furniture was cream, the carpet was white, and there was a picture of Lyn, Steph,Flick and Michelle by the door.

"What's happened to the house?" Elle demanded, walking quickly into the kitchen were she had heard Lyn shout.

"Your father and I redecorated. You're going to love what I did with your room" Lyn replied ecstatically

"Great, Wooo" Elle said sarcastically, thought Lyn didn't pick up on it.

Elle went upstairs, Lyn stayed downstairs cleaning. next thing Lyn heard was Elle sceaming.

Lyn ran upstairs and looked at Elle screaming

"Stop it, you'll wake Oscar" She hissed, "Don't you love your room though, Stephie loved this colour in her room when she was your age." She added dreamily

"How old do you think I am, Six?" Elle shouted, ignoring the fact that Oscar was asleep

"Pink is a lovely colour" Lyn said, outraged. Elle sighed and ran out of the house Lyn also sighed but still had the dreamy look on her face.

Dylan and Stingray were playfighting when the doorbell rang. Dylan ignored it for a while until the doorbell kept ringing louder and louder. Stingray escaped and opened the door.

"Oh. It's you" He muttered, turning around and walking away. Dylan leapt up and waved to the person at the door.

"I'm sorry, I need somewhere to stay, something's happened to my er... room and I need somewhere to stay" Elle said over dramatically.

"Stay at Lassiters" Came Stingrays voice from the kitchen.

"You," Dylan spun around and pointed at Stingray "Stay out of this"

"It's fine, I'll stay at lassiters" Elle said quickly but Dylan had already pushed her inside and shut the door

"No you won't, Mum'll be fine bout it, she likes you" He smiled and put his arm around her as they walked to the sofa

(I didn't get any ideas so this is an in between chapter, i'm writing the next one now...)


End file.
